With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility
by Luna Good
Summary: What if when bella met cullens she already knew about supernatural world? What if she had a secret of her own? MY first fanfic plz read
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella knows very little about who she is she has powers and is adopted by a family in India . When she go's for a holiday with her best friend so that she can get away from the super natural world for sometime and have some rest. But seeing as how lucky bella is she finds supernatural in her vacations.

Prologue:

I always wanted to know the truth about my life. My life's been crazy from the moment I I came to this world. It became more worse as my thirteenth birthday came up my life turned upside down I was confused. Now I'm sixteen and I am going to spend a nice vacation with my best friend serena I have a feeling that my life's going to change for forever but this time for good.

**I know it too short but I'll update on Saturday (my Saturday I live in india)**

**Please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes.**

**And yeah please tell me if I should continue. Bye**

**R&R**

**PLEASE**

**BY: AKANK*HA**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: How did u like my summary of the story all questions are aloud even personal one. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer White Wolf who didn't reveal his authors name. **Anyway thanks for the review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEFNIE MEYERS DOES**

**Evils Around Please Don't Surround**

**This is the fifth shop of the day from morning Serena's dragging me to stores and this one's the fifth well you may think I'm exaggerating a bit but I'm not it's just that she spends one hour in one shop. **

**I was getting really irritated. Serena was in the changing room trying out a dress. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. And I knew if I didn't do anything now I would be stuck with her the whole day and so I knocked on Serena's changing room door while she was changing and said that I'm going to the pool side and before she could say anything or stop me I ran away.**

**When I reached the pool side I looked around a little and then decided to swim a little when I was small I was scared of water I used to think I'd drown if got tiered of swimming but when I got the power to control water I loved water and became an expert swimmer.**

**The pool was very big and flower shaped. The deepest point was twenty three feet. There were very less people cause it was rainy season and most people don't like to swim in rainy season. **

**Luckily I had wore my swimming costume inside my dress in the morning. And so after changing I jumped inside the pool. The water was very warm and so it felt nice against my skin.**

**Taking a bath or swimming always got me in deep thought. This time was no different. As I thought about life which got me into a deep depression. MY parents death had affected me deeply. Because the main reason was that she had come to kill me not them but she realized that she couldn't kill me easily so she decided to torture me every minute of my life by killing my parents and brother. And just after two weeks of their death I was vacationing in a resort with my best friend.**

***** ****Flash back *****

**I still remember that night it was my real birthday (My step parents adopted me when I was only one month my human birthday as I call it was on fourteen December) and my shield was going to disappear as soon as I turned sixteen there was still five minutes left for eight I had born at eight o'clock and today at exact eight the shield which was protecting me for sixteen years would break and anybody will be able to kill me not that I care about it because I had powers and I had been practicing them for years nobody can kill me not even she. I had many powers like: physical shield, mental shield, controlling natural resources like : (water, air, fire, earth) , premonitions, **_Telekinesis and healing the wounds._

_Suddenly I heard a loud scream which my line of thoughts it was coming from the next room. I quickly ran in the room as I reached the over there I saw my mom's, dad's and my brother's dead corpse on the floor they were dead and some black smoke disappearing. That was the worst day of my life._

_ ***** FLASHBACK ENDS *****_

_And today here I was just after two weeks of their death vacationing with my best friend because she thought I need to cheer up._

_ I swam until I reached in the middle and the deepest point. I had made my decision I had to end this now or she will hurt the one's I love once again. I know that she wont give up until I die. And without thinking much I went deeper and deeper until I reached the end and stayed there until the darkness consumed me. But before I lost my consciousness I felt a warm hand hold me._

_I had started thinking that I drowned and died but I started getting my senses back my chest and throat were burning like someone had put some fire on it. I could also hear some muffled voices. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't open them. I tried once again and this time I was successful in opening them._

_Eight faces seven were inhumanly beautiful and one was a tan boy around fifteen or sixteen . (__I'm not going to describe cullens u know how they look). They all looked very worried. I recognized three people of eight. I had seen the tan boy at the reception while checking – in And the pixie like girl and bronze haired boy fighting in the lobby about which band is the best paramour or pink._

_They all were waiting for me to speak first all the crowd of people who were here a minute ago were gone now. When five minutes passed and nobody said anything the eldest looking man introduced himself and his family and asked how was I feeling. A I'm fine thank you With my now hoarsen v oice._

_Suddenly I was feeling very exhausted so I tried to lift my hand up a little with the help of telekinesis to check if my powers were working but it didn't work. I was really exhausted now and was slowly drooling off to sleep the next thing I know is I was being carried to my room and being laid in my bed by two warm hands._

_I opened my eyes a little more and __ immediately regretted what I saw next doctor Carlisle was giving me an injection. While jackob and alice rubbed my palms. I was feeling very sleepy again but before I fell in the well of darkness I caught alice and jackob's hands very tightly and said don't leave me._

_Only I knew the reason, my powers were not working so she had a good chance to kill me. I was not afraid of dying I was afraid of pain my biggest fear and the only thing making me a coward but one day I would not get scared of pain and I know that day will come soon._

_How did u like my story I know this chapters very short but I wanted to update faster and so I did I updated on my Friday not Saturday. I would have updated yesterday but I was out of my house whole day. You know guys I got so happy with the first review that I had a happiness breakdown in school. I was so happy that I had a permanent ear to ear grin on my face all my friends were staring at me again and again that I burst out laughing during assembly and prayer. I some how managed to stop my laughter by the end of the prayer. (lol ppl funny right)_

_After the assembly my nerves started kicking in and I suddenly felt very self conscious I was feeling cold when every one were feeling hot after five minutes of sitting in the class I felt normal but very exhausted by laughing well enough of my blah blah…_

_Important: after every chapter im gonna give u some questions._

_Todays questions:_

_do u have any friend who is a shop a holic?_

_what was the most happiest moment of your life?_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very disappointed with you ppl so many ppl read the first chapter but only three reviewed *sad sigh*.

**Disclaimer: stephnie Meyers owns twilight not me.**

**A prank that no one ever played**

**It was one of my dreams in which she appeared. after my parents death I got this one dream over and over again and every time I got this dream all the memories of my parents death came back to me. This increased my pain and sorrow. **

***** Dream*****

**She was standing there near the window in my brother's room where I and my brother saw her for the first time. She as usual was dressed in black, every thing black even her skin her head like a skull with eyes. She slowly leans a little forward then shouts "I'm going to kill everyone you love" before anything else could happen I felt cold water on my face.**

**I woke up with a start. I shot up straight and saw Alice holding an empty glass in her hands . I groaned because I was still feeling very tired I checked the time on the clock which was on the side table and said holy cow. It was one o'clock in afternoon. I slept too much . I jumped out of bed feeling a little dizzy I straightened myself and asked Alice and Jacob why didn't they wake me up earlier they said that Carlisle had told them I needed to rest so they let me sleep but I was clutching the covers very tightly and they sensed that I was having a night mare and woke me up.**

**I started hurrying around the room while Alice and Jacob said me that they'll meet me in lobby. I quickly had a shower with cold water as to make the sleep go away. I came out and switched the fire place on and stood near it leaning on fire place so that my hair could dry.**

**After five minutes of leaning on fire place I started to drool off to sleep. As I was about to cross the line between consciousness and unconsciousness somebody started banging at my door and frantically calling my name. Which alerted me and I went and opened the door it was Alice and jasper. **

**Alice rushed forward and hugged me very tightly I was confused as to why Alice was hugging me. After she let go off me. I gave Alice a confused look she asked me what was I doing before she banged at the door. Realization dawned on me I was about to fall asleep near fire knowing my luck I could've burned myself.**

**I gave Alice a sheepish grin and said thanks. Okay now I know what's Alice's power I thought to myself. I quickly brushed my hair ad made it into a pony. While Alice and jasper waited in the living room we then went and had lunch more like I did and Alice and jasper stuffed their napkin with food when they thought I wasn't looking. **

**Well it wasn't their fault after all they were vampires yes I knew they were vampires I was just curious as to why their eyes were the beautiful amber colour instead of the fierce crimson red colour they should have and how can they resist the call of human blood it was out of my knowledge.**

**After lunch we went to the pool side where everyone were waiting for us. After fighting for ten minutes to decide what to do we decided to play truth or dare**.

*****truth or dare*****

**We were giving very crazy dares. We had made Rosalie seduce an old man and Emmet kiss a gay till now. Both of them were my ideas and Emmet had to hold Rosalie back from lunging on me. Normally I wasn't this evil but when it came to truth or dare let's just say that I grew two horns on my head. The screeching of the bottle brought me back out of my reverie.**

**The bottle had slowed down to a stop and was pointing at me and Rosalie. Rosalie gave me an evil grin. Which made me shudder involuntarily. Rosalie suddenly got up and went near the swimming pool and threw a coin inside then said me to go and get it. As soon as those words left from her mouth I heard five no's.**

**I didn't wait for anything or anyone I just jumped in the water confidently.**

Ha ha ha (evil laughter left you in a cliffy )

I'm very upset so less reviews but so many readers.

And I know I updated two days late my cousins have come from usa and I'm a bit busy but I will update on time ( every Saturday)

TODAY NO BLAH BLAH lucky for u ppl

Bye

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry I'm deleting this story, life has been busy and full of craziness. If you want details you can p.m me. I'm really sorry for deleting this.**

**Thank you all for supporting me it will be deleted in a week and a one-shot will come up as an apology. Sorry and thank you.**


End file.
